dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Abel Tarrant (New Earth)
The Tattooed Man would return later, however, as a member of the Injustice Gang. While previously he had tattooed only his arms (so he could conceal the tattoos under his shirt), by this point most of his body was tattooed, including his face. Tarrant fell with the rest of the Injustice Gang when they were betrayed by Libra however, and his activities would remain mysterious for some time. At one point, Tarrant was seemingly murdered by the "Goldface Mafia" for trying to con them. Apparently surviving though, years later he would reform as a tattoo artist, but involuntarily be forced to battle Guy Gardner. Following this encounter, Tarrant spent the next several years in prison in Soledad, California. There, he met petty criminal John Oakes. Tarrant took a shine to Oakes and the two became cellmates. Soon, Abel began mentoring Oakes on the intricacies of tattoo work. What Oakes didn't realize though was that Tarrant was secretly working for a Yakuza crime boss named Mizoguchi Kenji. He was delivering Oakes as a commission to Kenji so that the Yakuza could tap into the power of the magic. Some time later, Tarrant reunited with Oakes, but now they were enemies. Oakes' ability to tap into the magic of the tattoos was more powerful than Tarrant's and he was able to defeat him. ''Skin Graft: The Adventures of a Tattooed Man'' #1-4 He also later appeared at Hal Jordan's funeral, and still later, attending the funeral of his former Injustice Gang teammate David Clinton (Chronos). While Clinton left him his 1965 Mustang, what Abel really wanted was Clinton's time travel equipment. He forced the secret of time travel out of Walker Gabriel, who unsuccessfully attempted to dissuade him from becoming the Tattooed Man, before Walker dragged him back to the present. His next appearance was during the "Villains United" event, trying to escape from Alcatraz in the massive Society supervillain breakout, only to be stopped by Arsenal. He would again resurface as a member of the Suicide Squad, saying that despite his attempts to reform, he had been unable to escape his past, and was upset that the new Tattooed Man had been accepted into the Society. He was apparently killed by Mirror Master and Jewelee when it turned out that he betrayed the Squad to the Society. | Powers = * : The Tattooed Man's body is covered with various tattoos that Abel can animate and control simply by touching the region of his body where the tattoo is located. The effects discontinue upon Tarrant's command or if he should happen to be incapacitated. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * 1965 Mustang | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Tattooed Man | Links = * Tattooed Man profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Injustice Gang I members Category:Sailors Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Injustice Gang members